


fandom Holmes 2013: Level 2, мини. Другие версии - 2

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mini, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes





	fandom Holmes 2013: Level 2, мини. Другие версии - 2

  

  
**Название:** Пыль и песок  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013 и анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Версия:** фильмы Г. Ричи  
 **Размер:** мини, 1266 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джеймс Мориарти/Себастьян Моран  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** драма, мистика  
 **Рейтинг:** От G до PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Впервые в жизни Моран испытывает страх.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Пыль и песок"

  
_Офицерская сумка из светло-коричневой кожи, давно ставшей жёсткой и осязаемо хрупкой, обжила чердак, едва не пустила корни, прорастая в пол, укрылась мягчайшим покрывалом просеянной тонкой пыли. В мягком замшевом кармане лежит карта, развёрнутая так, что в глаза сразу бросаются крупные буквы, гласящие: «Баквийская пустыня» — отбивая любой интерес к разглядыванию деталей. В пустыне сплошь пыль и песок, не стоит так далеко ехать за ними. И тут, в Лондоне, найдётся щепотка пыли да горсточка песка для желающих._   
  


***

  
Знающий человек мог бы заметить на ярком солнце, что волосы профессора Джеймса Мориарти с возрастом делаются рыжеватыми, а не седыми, и их трудно выделить среди тех, что ещё не изменили свой цвет, тоже рыжеватых. Удобно для того, кто хочет скрыть свои годы и сделать карьеру молодого профессора математики.  
  
В кабинете пахнет мелом, мёртвыми розами и книгами. Себастьяну Морану иногда кажется, что сам Мориарти пахнет хлебом, свежим белым хлебом с тмином.  
  
Профессор отдаёт указания чётко, не как офицер, но как человек, точно знающий, что ему нужно.   
  
В руках он держит костяную ручку-вставку без пера, и Себастьян делает вид, будто смотрит на неё, а не на мягкие белые пальцы, не на ладони, на тыльной стороне которых можно заметить несколько мелких чернильных пятнышек. Скорее всего, если ладонь лизнуть, она окажется чуть-чуть солоноватой от пота, как бывает у всех людей — а может быть, пресная меловая пыль перебивает этот вкус. Себастьян не знает, но хотел бы проверить.  
  
[](http://3.firepic.org/3/images/2013-08/02/warghnlu49ov.jpg)  
  
Профессор выдаёт указания по устранению некоторых неудобных личностей. Когда звучит имя Хайнца Кронберга, Себастьян сдерживает ликование и не ставит мысленную пометку с исполнителем приговора напротив имени жертвы. Этого он убьёт сам.  
  


***

  
— Удивительно, до чего же наш гений похож на русского купца. Даже не скажешь, что за столь невзрачным фасадом скрывается блестящий ум, — герр Кронберг изрядно выпил, прежде чем позволил себе сказать подобное. Его лоб покрыт мелкими капельками пота, обычно бледное лицо раскраснелось, особенно под бровями. Это не привлекало бы внимание так сильно, не будь он блондином, но сейчас кровь скопилась под светлыми волосками, будто собираясь потечь через них в глаза.  
  
Себастьян морщится. Он умеет держать лицо и легко мог бы прикинуться, что слова промышленника его не задевают, но зачем? Деланное равнодушие будет слишком искусственным, Кронберг может не оценить сейчас, но потом вспомнит и поймёт, что у полковника камень за пазухой.  
  
— Вы не согласны? Ну, разумеется. Вы ведь слишком похожи. Не внешностью, конечно, и не умом — простите, полковник, но тут мы равны, он один среди нас гений.  
  
Моран кивает, постепенно успокаиваясь, а худосочный немчишка продолжает говорить, покачивая головой:  
  
— Он похож на русских купцов и внешностью, и повадкой. Дородный, властный, себе на уме, простой на вид, но с хитринкой в глазах. Кто может подумать, что за этой хитринкой скрывается не простой торговый умишко, а настоящая аналитическая машина? И он вечно «держит морду кирпичом», ну вот как вы сейчас. Это не я придумал, а русские. Смешное выражение, правда?  
  
Хайнц Кронберг хохочет. Ему весело, он ведь думает, что ловко поддел гостя, приехавшего с не самыми приятными распоряжениями Мориарти.  
  
— У русских очень образный язык, вы знаете, полковник?  
  
Полковник знает. Один из собеседников работает с русскими купцами, другой нанимает астраханских казаков для незначительных поручений. Полковник также знает, что никому не позволено говорить неуважительно о профессоре Мориарти.  
  
Кронберг рассказывал сегодня, что родился на берегах Рейна в Северной Вестфалии. Себастьян Моран может добавить, что родился он под несчастливой звездой.   
  


***

  
Лучший стрелок английской армии умеет обращаться не только с пневматической винтовкой, но и с ножом. Хищный китайский нож — собственность промышленника Кронберга, оставшаяся в его сердце — приносит успокоение разного рода. Промышленнику — вечное, Морану — недолгое.  
  
Всё дело в том, что у полковника вскоре появляется новый враг: Шерлок Холмс. Он вмешивается в дела Мориарти и остаётся безнаказанным, так как профессор восхищается его умом. Из-за Холмса профессор убрал с доски Ирен Адлер, премилую авантюристку с живыми движениями и нежными руками. Моран предпочёл бы оставить Ирен, а устранить Холмса, но не ропщет, он никогда не перечит своему господину. Когда тот приказывает, Себастьян не идёт в любимую оперу, а стреляет в Альфреда Майнхарда и лишь провожает взглядом через оптический прицел Холмса и его спутника Уотсона.  
  
Впрочем, нажать курок, целясь в них, ему тоже предстоит довольно скоро, хотя уже в другой стране. И лучший стрелок английской армии непоправимо мажет по Уотсону. Ему хочется рассыпаться на кусочки от стыда, но вместо этого рассыпаются башня и склад, в котором находится профессор. Потому Морану никак нельзя терять себя, а нужно искать под обломками Мориарти, который жив. Наверняка. Себастьян чувствует это.   
  


***

  
Они с профессором играют в шахматы, и полковник говорит:  
  
— Никто не может быть настолько удачлив, как Холмс. Это неестественно.  
  
— Вероятно, мы просто не знаем правил, по которым это возможно. Представь, будто мы играем на этой доске, и моя позиция кажется абсолютно выигрышной, но лишь потому, что я не знаю — на самом деле игра идёт не в одной плоскости. Вот, — профессор ставит посреди доски пресс-папье и парой взмахов рисует на промокательной бумаге клетки. Втыкает кнопку в одну из них.   
  
— И на этой доске стоит неучтённый мною слон, который сейчас сделает всю игру.  
  
Профессор берёт в руки слона Себастьяна и сметает собственные позиции.  
  
— Но теперь я знаю о существовании новых правил игры. Осталось вычислить их и навязать противнику свою партию.  
  
Моран не сомневается: профессор сможет это сделать. Как невидимое небесное тело распознаётся по движению окружающих его тел, так и неведомые правила можно будет просчитать по результату. Про небесные тела полковник вычитал в одном из трудов своего профессора. Себастьяну интересно всё, что важно для Мориарти.   
  


***

  
Их сближение произошло с гармоничностью естественности. Ястреб и орёл кружились над добычей и вдруг сошлись в танце. Рыжие перья коснулись других рыжих перьев, белые руки коснулись загорелых, и никакие лишние слова не испортили момента, о котором Моран прежде не мог и мечтать.  
  
Их сближение пахнет птичьим пером и кровью.  
  
Наутро Джеймс сосредоточен. Он ждёт Холмса и готовится вести игру по новым правилам.  
  
Прошедшая ночь значила всё, но говорить о ней не стоит.   
  
Осталось только ждать и верить.   
  


***

  
Впервые в жизни Моран испытывает страх. Руки холодеют, сердце бьётся слишком быстро, и хочется просто и без затей отправить в Холмса дротик, предназначенный для другого. Но сначала нельзя, потом тоже, и так до тех самых пор, пока не становится слишком поздно.  
  
Мориарти с Холмсом, сплетённые в смертельном объятии, переваливаются через перила и падают прямо в водопад.  
  
И на этот раз Моран чувствует, что пришёл конец. С готовностью обречённости он ждёт, когда тело предаст его, но оно не спешит рассыпаться. В смятении он выходит на балкон и там находит последнее послание своего господина. На доске осталась разыгранная по нотам комбинация: мнимая жертва короля, за которого должна была вступиться королева. Король не стоит, он лежит на доске, будто сбитый ветром, упавший и побеждённый, но королева готова мстить. Она не имеет права рассыпаться в пыль и песок до тех пор, пока не завершит игру.   
  


***

  
_Офицерский планшет из светло-коричневой кожи, давно ставшей жёсткой и осязаемо хрупкой, обжил чердак, едва не пустил корни, прорастая в пол, укрылся мягчайшим покрывалом просеянной тонкой пыли. За когда-то прозрачным, а теперь пожелтевшим пластиком лежит карта, на которой можно различить карандашные метки, даже не вынимая её из планшета — не настолько пожелтел пластик, чтобы за ним невозможно было ничего разглядеть. Самые крупные буквы на ней гласят: «Баквийская пустыня» — отбивая любой интерес к разглядыванию деталей. В пустыне сплошь пыль и песок, незачем так далеко ехать за ними, и тут, в Лондоне, найдётся щепотка пыли да горсточка песка для желающих. Даже вот здесь, в этом планшете, найдутся. Например, в кармане для письменных принадлежностей. И в кармане с курвиметром тоже.  
Не поленитесь наскрести песка из планшета, смешать его с лондонской пылью, добавить немного собственной крови и пять волосков с хвоста бенгальского тигра (ни в коем случае не уссурийского!), а потом развести водой — вода годится любая — и вы получите уникального, весьма профессионального голема-снайпера. Лучшего стрелка английской армии._   
  


  
**Название:** О пользе нудизма  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** фильмы Г. Ричи  
 **Размер:** мини, 1131 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Грегори Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс  
 **Категория:** преслэш  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Неожиданное стечение обстоятельств приводит к интереснейшей беседе между инспектором Лестрейдом и Майкрофтом Холмсом.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "О пользе нудизма"

  
Инспектора Лестрейда совершенно не касалось дело взорванного поезда, более того, инстинкт подсказывал ему держаться от него подальше. Но волею случая его непутёвый племянник в ту ночь показывал своей белошвейке звёзды. Парочка уединилась недалеко от железнодорожного моста и видела, как незадолго до взрыва из вагона выпала женщина и упала в реку. Племянник инспектора уже собирался бросить свою пассию и спасать даму, но тут внезапно к тонущей подплыла лодка — подумать только, какое удачное стечение обстоятельств.   
  
Неизвестная леди, несомненно, пережила нешуточное потрясение и была ценной свидетельницей хотя бы части событий, предшествовавших взрыву. Лестрейд решил, что такую возможность упускать глупо: леди надо найти и крайне мягко, но тщательно расспросить об обстоятельствах ее падения.   
  
Удача сопутствовала инспектору на протяжении всего дня. В полумиле от места происшествия обнаружилась ферма, где ему рассказали о находящейся неподалёку станции по прокату лодок. Лестрейд поспешил туда, и его ждала вторая удача. Старый владелец станции хорошо запомнил двоих мужчин, которые брали лодку незадолго до катастрофы поезда: джентльмена и, возможно, его молодого камердинера. Кто-то на небесах решил устроить Лестрейду праздник, потому что старик вспомнил: слуга по глупости сболтнул имя джентльмена, и имя это Майкрофт Холмс.  
  
На следующее утро инспектор взошел на крыльцо элегантного, но в меру роскошного дома и с удовольствием постучал в дверь прекрасным кованым молоточком. Он был встречен, оставлен в холле не более чем на пару минут и сразу же приглашен в гостиную. Инспектор принялся оглядывать комнату с интересом и восхищением. За его спиной негромко открылась дверь.  
  
— Инспектор Лестрейд! Чем обязан?  
  
Абсолютно голый Майкрофт Холмс шел ему навстречу с самой вежливой улыбкой на губах, которую только приходилось видеть Лестрейду, и протягивал ему руку в жесте неприкрытого дружелюбия.  
  
— Мистер Холмс! Я... а...   
  
— Да? Я могу вам чем-то помочь?   
  
Холмс с сочувствием наблюдал, как Лестрейд покраснел, стал совсем пунцовым, часто заморгал, вытер о пиджак вспотевшие ладони и, наконец, закрыл глаза и отвернулся с явным усилием.   
  
— Мистер Холмс! Вас не затруднит что-нибудь надеть?  
  
— Боюсь, что затруднит. Вас что-то смущает?  
  
— Да!  
  
— Какая жалость.   
  
— Вы издеваетесь надо мной?  
  
— Зачем же, я вам искренне сочувствую.  
  
— Сочувствуете?  
  
— Вас так огорчает моя, скажем честно, необычная, но столь полезная привычка, что я не могу вам не посочувствовать. Может быть, я могу предложить вам стакан воды?   
  
— Что? Ах, да-да. Стакан воды. Конечно. Спасибо.   
  
Полминуты почти полной тишины спустя в ладонь Лестрейда был аккуратно помещен тяжелый стакан. Инспектор открыл глаза и обнаружил мистера Холмса прямо перед собой, стоящего со склоненной набок головой и наблюдающего за своим гостем с искренним интересом.  
  
— Знаете, инспектор Лестрейд, а ведь вы так многого лишаете себя.   
  
— Что вы говорите?  
  
Холмс аккуратно взял его за локоть и мягко повел к дивану. Лестрейд попытался покраснеть еще гуще, но, кажется, не смог.  
  
— Конечно. Подумайте сами, у наготы так много плюсов.   
  
Лестрейд неловко опустился на мягкие подушки и судорожно глотнул воды.   
  
— Какие же тут могут быть плюсы, мистер Холмс?   
  
— В первую очередь, безусловно, это очень удобно. Современная мода никак не приведет нас к одежде, не мешающей и не сковывающей, даже в самом лучшем костюме непременно что-нибудь где-нибудь пережимает, трет, стесняет движения, цепляется или попросту доставляет мелкий дискомфорт. Существование без всех этих досадных мелочей безусловно куда приятнее, светлее и радостнее. Вы не находите?  
  
— Я, должен признаться, никогда не пробовал этого на себе, мистер Холмс.   
  
— Вам стоит попробовать. Это замечательное чувство.   
  
— Конечно. Конечно, мистер Холмс, непременно.   
  
— Кроме того, нельзя забывать о преимуществах с точки зрения гигиены. Нудизм в своем собственном идеально убранном доме позволяет коже постоянно дышать и помогает ей оставаться здоровой, в то время как исчезает проблема пота, неприятного телесного запаха или же грязи и пыли, которые могли попасть на одежду на улице.   
  
Лестрейд невольно отметил, что кожа мистера Холмса в самом деле чиста и гладка, удивительно чиста и гладка, просто до зависти. Лестрейд отпил еще воды и поперхнулся. Холмс очень убедительно рассуждал о гигиене.   
  
— Вы очень убедительно говорите, мистер Холмс.  
  
— Я очень убедительный человек.  
  
— Конечно-конечно. Скажите, это вся польза нудизма?  
  
— Ну что вы! Мы еще вовсе не вспоминали о закаливании.  
  
— Закаливании? Но позвольте, при чем здесь нагота?  
  
— Как же, это очень просто. Чем больше на вас одежды, тем более ваше тело защищено от воздействия внешней температуры. Воздействие же это, правильно использованное, весьма благотворно влияет на естественную силу огранизма и его устойчивость. Многие доктора уже давно утверждают, что регулярно ходить зимой босиком по снегу полезно, так как помогает предотвратить такое досадное заболевание, как простуда. Однако нынче лето, и найти снег крайне трудно, зато воспользоваться прохладой очень легко, если не ограждать себя от нее одеждой.   
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что это положительно сказывается на здоровье?  
  
— Безусловно.   
  
— Не только кожи, но и всего тела?   
  
— Да-да. Очень улучшает общее самочувствие и тонус.   
  
— Да, я вижу, что вы прекрасно выглядите.   
  
— Я еще прекрасно себя чувствую.   
  
— Знаете, я вам почти завидую. С моей работой и ужасным воздухом в городе, да еще шум и грязь — я чувствую себя ужасно.   
  
— Вот видите. А я рассказываю вам, как это легко исправить.   
  
— Вы знаете, мне даже почти хочется попробовать.   
  
— Я вас очень понимаю.   
  
— В самом деле?   
  
— Конечно. У вас, инспектор, очень усталый вид. Мне кажется, что вы на многое готовы, чтобы быть бодрее и здоровее.   
  
— Вы абсолютно правы, мистер Холмс.   
  
Лестрейд вздохнул, отставляя пустой стакан, и уставился на своего собеседника. Тот сидел на диване расслабленно и как будто умиротворенно и улыбался Лестрейду крайне поощрительно.   
  
— Вы все-таки отлично выглядите, мистер Холмс.   
  
Лестрейд сам не заметил, как аккуратно дотронулся до обнаженного плеча. Да-да, опреденно, нагота очень положительно влияла на кожу. Очень. Для сравнения Лестрейд провел другой ладонью по собственной шее, убеждаясь, что, в самом деле, ощущение совсем не то. Улыбка Холмса, тем временем, стала еще шире, а глаза прищурились, словно от удовольствия.   
  
— Знаете, инспектор, я очень люблю убеждать людей.   
  
— Неужели?   
  
— Это так приятно. Скажите, мне ведь в самом деле удалось убедить вас в пользе наготы, не правда ли?  
  
Лестрейд подумал, что стоит прекратить, наверное, гладить плечо Холмса. И погладил вместо этого его руку. Так и правда казалось гораздо приличнее.   
  
— Безусловно, мистер Холмс.   
  
— О, это замечательно, просто замечательно. Это очень радует. А теперь, дорогой инспектор, вы все же зачем-то пришли. Вы хотели о чем-то поговорить?   
  
И тут Лестрейд вспомнил о выпавшей из поезда леди. Он даже подумал, что и сам не отказался бы упасть в реку, если бы оттуда его вытащил такой рассудительный и убедительный Майкрофт Холмс.  
  


  
**Название:** Пятница 13-е  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал И. Масленникова  
 **Размер:** мини, 1044 слов  
 **Персонажи:** Джон Ватсон, Шерлок Холмс  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Доктор Ватсон не был особенно суеверным человеком, однако жизненный опыт подтверждал: в пятницу тринадцатого лучше оставаться дома и не высовываться из комнаты.  
 **Примечание:** В Англии несчастливой считается белая кошка, но в связи с тем, что фик по русской экранизации, в тексте кошка остаётся чёрной.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Пятница 13-е"

  
Доктор Ватсон не был особенно суеверным человеком, однако жизненный опыт подтверждал: в пятницу тринадцатого лучше оставаться дома и не высовываться из комнаты. Все самые неприятные и нелепые истории происходили с ним в этот день. Он боялся представить, что бы с ним случилось, если бы во время службы в восточных колониях на это роковое сочетание дня недели и числа выпало серьёзное сражение.  
  
Поэтому когда Холмс после завтрака сказал ему, что собирается поехать в Скотланд-Ярд, а затем навестить Уилсонов, дело которых они как раз вели, Ватсон ответил, что сегодня не сможет составить ему компанию.  
  
Ему было очень стыдно перед другом, особенно когда тот по-птичьи склонил голову на бок и посмотрел так проницательно, как умел только он.  
  
— Много пациентов? — спросил Холмс так, словно подразумевал что-то другое.  
  
— Да, — Ватсон отвернулся, чтобы не встречаться с ним глазами.  
  
— Очень жаль. Я надеялся, что сегодня вы мне пригодитесь.  
  
После этой фразы Ватсону стало ещё более стыдно, однако говорить об отсутствии пациентов сейчас, когда ложь уже произнесена, казалось ещё неприятнее.  
  
Вскоре Холмс собрался и ушёл, а Ватсон остался на Бейкер-стрит наслаждаться тишиной. Он взял в руки свежую газету, на которой была напечатана несчастливая дата. Что ж, решил он, ничего страшного не произойдёт, если всего один день он не будет сопровождать Холмса.  
  
Не обнаружив в газете ничего интересного, он взглянул на напольные часы: они показывали полдень.  
  
Он поднялся из кресла и подошёл к окну. На улице всё было как обычно: люди шли по своим делам, изредка проезжали кэбы, газетчик продавал последние утренние газеты. Привычная спокойная картина.  
  
Ватсон походил по комнате, достал трубку, покрутил её в руках, но курить не стал. Он подошёл к книжным полкам, где Холмс хранил свою картотеку, и улыбнулся воспоминаниям об их прошлых делах.  
  
Часы настойчиво отмечали секунды тихими щелчками.  
  
«Уилсоны живут в не особенно благополучном районе», — мелькнула у него мысль, от которой на мгновение стало очень тревожно.  
  
«Глупости, — пришла другая мысль, — Холмс знает Лондон лучше многих. Он взрослый человек, мужчина, способный за себя постоять».  
  
«Интересно, — пришла третья мысль, — зачем я мог ему сегодня понадобиться?»  
  
Ещё через несколько минут бесцельного хождения по квартире он не выдержал и пошёл к себе за револьвером. Приняв решение идти за Холмсом, он быстро собрался и, едва не срываясь на бег, выскочил на улицу.  
  
«Наверняка Холмс уже уехал из Скотланд-Ярда, — подумал он, — искать его нужно у Уилсонов».  
  
Он успел сделать всего несколько шагов по тротуару, когда вдалеке показался кэб. Ватсон махнул ему рукой, подзывая, однако возница не только не остановился, но более того, Ватсон едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, когда на него чуть не наехали.  
  
Воспоминания о прошлых несчастьях, которые случались с ним в этот день, вкупе с данным инцидентом оставили неприятное чувство. Он прошёл дальше, посматривая по сторонам, чтобы не пропустить другой кэб. Вдруг из-за угла с громким мяуканьем выскочила чёрная, как сама ночь, кошка и бросилась прямо ему под ноги, а затем благополучно скрылась на противоположной стороне улицы.  
  
Ватсон едва удержал крепкое армейское словцо. Второй кэб, который он попытался остановить, вёз пассажиров, и поэтому проехал мимо. Ватсон упрямо пошёл дальше.  
  
Он решил, что раз уж не судьба сегодня поймать кэб, стоит пойти быстрее и, возможно, срезать дорогу. Так он и поступил, оказавшись на узкой улице, в месте явно намного беднее, чем Бейкер-стрит. Где-то готовили еду с резким запахом, кто-то ругался, из одного окна слышался детский плач.  
  
В переулке между домами ему пришлось пройти под лестницей, а один раз ему сказочно повезло: буквально в футе от него на землю упал горшок с цветком. Хозяйка горшка испуганно высунулась из окна, но увидев, что пострадало только её имущество, а не голова джентльмена, успокоилась.   
  
«Это абсолютно невозможно. Ненормально. Сколько это будет продолжаться?» — раздражённо подумал Ватсон и решил, что на сегодня ему хватит неприятностей. Если он будет обращать внимание на каждый горшок, то пока доберётся до Холмса, может быть уже поздно.  
  
Эта мысль гнала его вперед, и он побежал. Выбежав на людную улицу, он приметил вдалеке кэб и, не тратя времени на размышления, кинулся ему наперерез. К счастью, его не задавили, и кэб оказался свободным. Несмотря на то что он уже почти добрался до жилища Уилсонов самостоятельно, кэб очень помог сократить время.  
  
Не глядя, он расплатился с возницей и побежал в сторону дома, где жила семья Уилсонов. Он совсем не подумал, как это будет смотреться со стороны: он врывается в чужой дом без стука в поисках своего якобы попавшего в беду друга.  
  
Однако хорошо, что он не стал об этом задумываться. Буквально ворвавшись в квартиру, он обнаружил, что Холмс сцепился с грузным человеком, одетым в рабочую одежду. Холмс на его фоне смотрелся таким тонким, что казалось, здоровяк может переломить его пополам. Ватсон вытащил пистолет и выстрелил в воздух. Драка сразу прекратилась.  
  
Холмс тут же воспользовался замешательством противника и заломил ему руку в болезненном захвате.  
  
— Вы очень вовремя, дорогой друг, — сказал, запыхавшись, Холмс. — Хотя я думаю, что смог бы с ним справиться сам, ваша помощь оказалась не лишней. Сейчас прибудет полиция — она отчего-то задерживается.  
  
Ватсон улыбнулся от облегчения.  
  
— Я рад, что всё разрешилось.  
  
Больше всего он был рад тому, что всё-таки не выдержал и отправился на поиски друга. Он даже думать не хотел, как бы он себя чувствовал, если бы в этой схватке победил не Холмс, пока он сам трусливо отсиживался дома.   
  
Вскоре действительно прибыли сотрудники Ярда, и после всех формальностей, когда друзья уже неспешно возвращались домой, Холмс поинтересовался:  
  
— А как же ваши пациенты?  
  
Ватсон вздохнул. Ему было очень стыдно признаваться в своих страхах, но врать Холмсу он больше не мог.  
  
— Их не было, — ответил он, виновато глядя на друга.  
  
— Вот как? Тогда почему вы сразу не пошли со мной?  
  
— Вам это покажется глупым.  
  
— Я могу пообещать не смеяться над вами.  
  
— Сегодня пятница тринадцатое, — мрачно ответил Ватсон. — Для меня это всегда был несчастливый день. И вы даже не представляете, что со мной произошло, пока я до вас добирался.   
  
Он пересказал историю про кэб, про кошку, лестницу и упавший цветочный горшок.  
  
Холмс сосредоточенно его слушал, и Ватсон, окончив рассказ, внимательно на него посмотрел. Выражение на лице его друга было очень серьёзное, но глаза блестели от едва сдерживаемого смеха. И тут они оба не выдержали: расхохотались, как мальчишки, и ещё долго не могли успокоиться.  
  
— А знаете, Ватсон, — сказал Холмс, когда они вошли в дом и уже расположились у камина. — У меня пятница тринадцатое теперь счастливый день.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Да. Мой друг ради меня поступился принятым решением, чтобы мне помочь.   
  
Ватсон очень надеялся, что яркое каминное пламя скроет разлившийся на его щеках румянец от редкой, а потому ещё более ценной похвалы Холмса.


End file.
